Clothes
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: Isaac and Jackson times. YAOI! Uhh dun like, dun read.


I feel like this couple is so adorable and sexual at the same time and no one knows about them.

I do not own **Teen Wolf**.

Now to the **story...**

* * *

Sun fluttered through the curtains a warm, golden air about the room. The sun was angled directly at Isaac's face, assaulting his eyes before he could even open them. But that wasn't what woke him up. He could feel the sun's heat and piercing rays along with someone shaking his torso vigorously.

"Come on baby! Let's go!" He had enough sense in his sleep riddled state to slap the offending hands away, glaring at the owner of said hands.

"5 more minutes." He pleaded to the blonde standing over him. Dismissing the grin he got as an answer; he pulled the blanket up and yanked Jackson into the bed effectively trapping him in his arms. The body in his arms laid there placidly. Isaac huffed and pushed him away turning over to the other side of the bed, smushing his face into Jackson's pillow with a sigh. Jackson settled behind him, pulling Isaac towards his chest and rubbed his face into his neck.

"Do we have to go? I have enough clothes already."

"Isaac. I have seen you wearing the shirt you're wearing right now, and the ones hanging in your closet, since the start of high school. I think it's time for some new clothes."

"No! My mom always told me to buy things in a bigger size so I can grow into them."

"Still. Baby, come on. It's not like you're paying for them anyways."

"Ugh, that's the problem." Currently Isaac was buried deep within the covers of their bed with is voice muffled through the blanket. Clear blue eyes were rolled and the owner found himself in a new position completely sprawled out over the curly haired boy's frame.

"What's the big deal if I buy you clothes? You steal all of mine anyways." Jackson moved closer to Isaac's ear and whispered, "come on, you're the girl anyways." Not a second later Jackson found himself thrown on his back with a face-full of an embarrassed, shy and furious Isaac Lahey.

"YOU PIG-HEADED IDIOT! WE ARE BOTH MEN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" He attacked Jackson with a series of slaps and punches anywhere he could reach until Jackson decided he had let out enough steam. Only with Jackson shouting, "abuse! Abuse!" did Isaac stop, letting out a quiet laugh. Smoothing out Jackson's rumpled shirt he kissed him, still not calm yet, but feeling bad about hitting him.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you don't like that." With a final kiss to Jackson's lips and a bruised chest, Isaac shuffled around until his was comfortably nestled in Jackson's unnaturally well-defined arms.

"I don't like it when you buy me things, you already pay for everything and I feel like I can't do anything." After high school, Jackson got a job at his dad's law firm and made the money they needed and much more. Jackson wanted Isaac to have everything he wanted and needed, considering he spent most of his life not treated the way he should have been.

"But we agreed that you didn't need a job and that you could stay home." Jackson spoke in between strokes of Isaac's hair. Isaac felt terrible for going against Jackson. He desperately wanted to cave in and let Jackson take him shopping, but couldn't because he felt too guilty. Instead he lazily drew circles on Jackson's amazingly muscled, and now sore chest. A long sigh was heard from the blond.

"Listen, Isaac. Either I buy you clothes or I will buy you a flat screen T.V." A bewildered Isaac shot up from his "seat" and glared at him.

"You wouldn't." Jackson tugged him back down and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Oh baby, you know I would." Isaac slowly sat up again and stared down at him with fierce determination; then finally let out a huff.

"Fine." An all to familiar smirk adorned Jackson's infuriating, gorgeous face and rolled over so Isaac's legs were wrapped around his waist and his upper body was sprawled out on the bed.

"Good. But let's go a bit later I am not in the mood for shopping anymore." Jackson slowly placed kisses along Isaac's sharp jaw line and neck. Moans pushed past slightly pursed lips. Then Jackson slowly started to grind his hips into his.

"Ngh...Uh...J-Jackson." As quickly as it began Jackson sat up and walked out of the room yelling, "I WIN!"

Realizing that he had lost the argument they had been having for over a week and that he was left with a raging hard-on he growled.

"ARGH... JACKSON!"

Damn, it was going to be a long day.


End file.
